


Sword Art Online: Trinity

by DelsinRowe



Category: Sword Art Online, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelsinRowe/pseuds/DelsinRowe
Summary: The story of Sword Art Online has always been about Kirito and Asuna. And of course, the countless adventures they've went on with their friends across the many virtual worlds. But what if there was a person who was equal in power to Kirito and Asuna, and would be considered a great friend, or even a brother. This story will include elements from the Gameverse. Such as characters and other things. Some things might be changed.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Original Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna





	1. A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first ever Sword Art Online fanfiction. This is something that I wanted to do for so long now, and I can't believe I'm finally here. This chapter is a sort of introductory character to my OC, and the relationship that he has with Kirito and Asuna.

_October 7th 2023_

_Location: Floor 50, Sword Art Online_

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Asuna said as she waited patiently at one of the tables of the cafe that she was supposed to meet them at.

Asuna was wearing here usual Knights of the Blood Oath outfit and was casually waiting with a bored expression on her face. Asuna had a gift wrapped box laying on the table she was sitting at. As Asuna waited for the next couple of minutes, her eyes turned turned towards the door of the cafe and saw one of her best friends, Desmond, enter the cafe carrying another gift wrapped box that was the size of sword. Desmond had red hair that drooped over one his eyes. He was wearing a long red ragged coat with a mini metal skull embedded onto the of the coat. He had a white shirt on with blue jeans that came with the coat. He weared brown boots to complete his look. He also had a giant two handed longsword sheathed on his back.

"It's about time," Asuna said with an annoyed look. "What was taking you so long?"

"Hey don't blame me," Desmond said as he sat down at the table and put his present on the table. "There was a lot of foot traffic. And I didn't want you know who or anyone else that we know finding out what we were doing."

"Good point," Asuna said as she laid back in the chair. "So, is it ready?"

"It's ready as it'll ever be," Desmond said as he patted the long present in front of him. "How about you on your side?"

"The finish is something he'll never forget," Asuna said as she looked at her present. "How long did yours take?"

"The amount of grinding that I had to do, it was a handful, but it'll be worth it," Desmond said. "You had it easy. All you had to do was bake at your place while I had to risk life and limb trying to get this sucker."

"Hey I'll have you know this took alot longer than what yours did," Asuna said as she looked at him displeased. "There was finding the necessary ingredients and getting my cooking skill to the necessary requirements to make the damn cake."

As the two continued arguing at the table, they didn't notice a certain black swordsman enter the cafe with a confused look on his face as he looked over to his arguing friends sitting at the nearby table. Kirito was wearing his usual black coated attire as he approached the table and pretended to cough to get their attention. As he did that, both Desmond and Asuna looked towards him with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Hey Kaz," Desmond said as he tried to hide the presents that he and Asuna had brought in. "How's it going?"

"Des, what did we say about say about saying my real name in public?" Kirito said as he tried to look behind his back. "What are you guys hiding?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess it'll be fine if we do this now," Asuna said with a smile on her face

Desmond looked at her defeated and moved out of the way to show the presents that they had gotten for Kirito.

"What's all this for?" Kirito questioned

"Well, Desmond told me that your birthday was the 7th of this month, and we didn't want you to feel lonely on your birthday," Asuna said. "So, we got together and got some gifts for you."

"Whoa, you guys didn't have to do this for me," Kirito said with a surprised look on his face.

"Nonsense," Desmond said with a grin. "We both care about you a lot Kirito, and you've helped us in my more ways than you possibly know. You deserve this man."

Kirito looked at both of them and than closed his eyes. He than grinned and opened his eyes. 

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it," Kirito said with gratitude in his voice as he sat down athe table. "Let's begin, I guess."

"I'll go first," Desmond said as he handed his present to Kirito.

Kirito started to unwrap the present and when he got to the box and opened it, he was stunned. It was Elucidator, a rare one handed sword that was said to only drop during a high level boss battle.

"Holy crap," Kirito said stunned at what his friend had given him. "Des, this is amazing. I can't believe you went out of your way for this."

"Well believe it," Desmond said. "It took a while to beat the son of a bitch that dropped this mighty weapon. But in the end,it was worth it."

"Thank you Des," Kirito said with a grateful look. "This is incredible."

"Well then, guess it's my turn now," Asuna said as she opened her present to Kirito.

It was this beautifully made chocolate cake that looked like it took time and effort to make. Kirito and Desmond looked at the cake with wide eyes, and Asuna proceeded to cut the cake into perfectly even pieces.

This was a perfectly good normal day for our band of friends.


	2. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a considerable time skip, all the way after Kirito's duel with Kayaba. Now onto Hollow Realization.

_Date: ???_

_Location: ???_

* * *

Kirito and Asuna were in a dark room, chained to a cold concrete wall. Various wounds were all over their bodies from the torture that was inflicted upon them. As they both sat there in anguish and pain, a robed figure came into the room when they swung open the only door into the room and shone a bright light into it. The face of the figure couldn't be made out as he approached both of the chained hostages.

"Please," Kirito said with tears in his eyes. "It's me that you want, leave her out of this!"

"No," the robed figure said as he slowly removed his hood from his face.

The figure turned out to be a red haired man in his teens with his hair drooped over his eye. 

"You both abandoned me, left me to die," Desmond said with hate in his voice. "You were suppose to protect me!"

"Des, I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you," Kirito said as more tears started to come from his eyes.

"You're sorry?" As Desmond said that he struck Kirito across the face with a backhanded fist. "You're fucking sorry?!"

"Sorry won't cover for the people that you couldn't save!" Desmond screamed. "You failed me just like how you failed Sachi and her guild! You failed me just like how you failed Diavel! And now, you're going to fail me just like how you failed Asuna!"

As Desmond said that, he removed his robe from himself and revealed his long skull adorned long sword sheathed on his back. He unsheathed the long sword, and his eyes than turned to the still unconscious Asuna.

"No, Desmond don't do this please!!!" Kirito said as he started to scramble to get free from his chains.

With no remorse in his eyes, Desmond swung his long sword to where the unconscious Asuna was.

* * *

_Date: November 21st 2024_

_Location: Floor 76, Upstairs Bedroom_

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Kirito screamed as he awoke in a cold sweat in the bed that he, Asuna, and Yui were sleeping in.

Asuna quickly jolted awake with Yui up and awake as well. The couple were wearing their usual night clothes while Yui was wearing her dress, and both of them quickly turned their heads towards Kirito.

"Kirito!" Asuna said while shaking Kirito. "It's just a bad dream."

"Daddy, are you okay?" Yui said to her father.

As Asuna said this, Kirito finally came to his senses and stopped screaming. He looked around and his eyes fell on his wife and his daughter.

"Asuna, Yui," Kirito said as he embraced them both. Kirito tried to collect his thought from the horrifying nightmare he just had and tried to recall his situation.

It's been a two weeks ever since Kirito had fought Heathcliff(or Kayaba now that's been revealed) on the 75th floor. Due to presumed glitching thanks to the Cardinal System, Heathcliff had suddenly vanished without a trace during his duel with Kirito. After making it to the 76th floor, Kirito, Asuna, and the rest of the assault team soon found out that they weren't able to teleport to any of the lower floors. And since then, Kirito and the assault team had begun clearing the higher floors, in the hopes of finally clearing this twisted death game. While on this weird new adventure, Kirito and Asuna soon ran into new and old friends. They encountered Liz and Silica, who came to Floor 76 worried for their friends safety. They found Yui, who had some how came back due to the Cardinal System glitching out and not being able to delete her. They encountered Leafa, Kirito's IRL sister. They met Sinon, an amnesiac with no memory of how she came to SAO. Strea, a mysterious player who Kirito is still suspicious about. And of course, the mysterious Phillia who is trapped in a place called the Hollow Area. In all that time, Kirito wished one person could've been there to see all of it.

"You're still thinking about him aren't you Kirito," Asuna said which gave Yui a confused face.

"I've been dreaming about him for six months," Kirito said with a sad expression. "I wasn't able to save him."

"Kirito, you can't keep blaming yourself for this," Asuna said. "I still think about him every day."

"I know," Kirito said. "But I'm not sure if I can move on so easily."

"Whose this person you both are talking about?" Yui said with a confused look.

Asuna and Kirito looked at each other and silently decided Asuna would be the one to explain.

"You see Yui, six months ago, we lost someone close to us," Asuna said sadly. "His name was Desmond."

"Is that the reason why daddy and mommy are so sad?" Yui said with a frown.

"Yes," Asuna said. "I think you really would've liked him."

As Asuna gave Yui a hug, Kirito quickly joined in to hug his wife and daughter. The family would soon drift back to sleep in the night, hoping that the next day would bring less pain and misery and more hopeful and happier times.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun. Please leave a comment and tell me if you enjoyed it or not.


End file.
